


grabbing happiness

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the happy ending they expected, but they'll take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	grabbing happiness

The ring feels strange on Joe's finger, which is interesting because he'd worn one there for so many years. Not this one though; this one is new, still shiny if he could see it in the dim morning light. He flexes his fingers, holds his hand up a little and beside him, there's a tiny giggle. It startles him somewhat - he hadn't realised she was awake. 

"See something you like?" Caitlin asks and he can hear the smile on her face, feels one matching it on his own as he snakes his arm around her waist and pulls her close. 

"You have no idea," he murmurs and he pulls her into a kiss. It starts off pretty chaste but doesn't stay that way for long as he lets his hands wander lazily over her body. He only breaks the kiss when the need to breathe becomes acute and even then, he only moves far enough away to rest his forehead against hers. 

"You ok?" he murmurs and she's still smiling brightly even as she shakes her head, slaps lightly at his shoulder. 

"You need to stop worrying." Which is something she's told him before but he's not having a lot of luck with that. "I've told you before... I wouldn't change a thing we did yesterday." 

The wedding had been small, even smaller than her first. Of the four guests, three were Joe's kids and the fourth - Cisco - might as well have been. A justice of the peace they'd never seen before had officiated, Cisco had snapped photos on his iPhone and afterwards they'd had dinner in their favourite restaurant, nothing too fancy, too elaborate. 

But he hadn't stopped smiling all day. 

"Yeah," he says, brushing his lips overs hers. "Me neither." 

Her fingers close over his and he's startled again at the realisation that they'd been trailing across her stomach. For the first time in weeks, she catches her bottom lip with her teeth. "Are you-"

He doesn't let her finish, moves his hand up to gently tug her bottom lip free. "I've told you before," he reminds her, "I wouldn't change a thing." 

It happens to be the truth, even if her eyes still show her doubt. He understands it - he's raised two kids already, kids she calls friends, and at his age, he should be thinking more about grandkids than starting all over again. 

But if Joe's learned anything in this life, it's that when happiness comes along, you need to grab it with both hands and so he pulls Caitlin close against him and does exactly that.


End file.
